Question: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 5$ and $c = 1$. $7$ $d$ $^2 + 4$ $c$ $ - 3$
Answer: Substitute $5$ for ${d}$ and $1$ for ${c}$ $ = 7{(5)}^2 + 4{(1)} - 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(25) + 4{(1)} - 3 $ $ = 175 + 4 - 3 $ $ = 176$